


Guardian Demon

by crowleyscuddlebuddy



Series: "It's all very West Side Story" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyscuddlebuddy/pseuds/crowleyscuddlebuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot  of the year between season 5 and season 6 when Cas and Crowley worked together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Demon

Castiel stood half concealed by a heavy wooden door, outside of the living room of one of Crowley's safe houses. He watched the King of Hell, lit only by firelight, pouring himself some of the scotch he favored. A drink Cas acutely remembered the taste of, still burning slightly at the back of his throat like a fire that wouldn't die. He had drunk that liquid once, not from glass, but from Crowley's lips as he was kissed goodbye, the last time they'd seen each other.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Crowley sneered.

Unsurprised by the demon's awareness of his presence, Castiel cautiously entered the room and waited for him to make the next move. It had been a month since he'd last seen him. A month since Crowley proposed a deal to him in the middle of Lisa Braeden's yard while Dean raked leaves blissfully ignorant, nearby. A month since they'd sealed that deal laying together on top of the demon's sturdy oak desk, in a overly hormonal frenzy, in that same safe house located in London, England.

"What are you doing here?" The King of Hell inquired with a weary tone, while pouring and serving Castiel a drink.

"I believe it was part of our agreement that I'd keep you updated about the on goings of heaven." The angel drew his coat closer to his body and worked on ignoring the sharp pain on his side that grew increasingly insistent.

Crowley stared at him with disbilief, for moment, before hissing, "Unbelivable. And I suppose I should feel flattered that you finally decided to give our deal some deserved attention."

Cas frowned feeling his temper that was so short these days getting inflamed. "I've been at war, in case you've forgotten." the angel advanced a couple of steps and stopped. Not because he had finally developed a sense personal space, but because his vision blurred and Cas tasted metal inside his mouth. He rested the glass of which he'd been sipping on a nearby bookcase, ignoring Crowley's glare. "This was as good a time as any that I've found to come touch base with you. It is what it is."

The demon still looked far from happy, his dark eyes staring at Cas intently, but his expression half shrouded by darkness looked more curious now than anything. He turned his head to the side examining Cas' complexion which turned paler by the second.

"How is that war going...exactly?"

Cas opened his mouth to respond that he'd been fighting non stop since he last time he'd seen him. He was going to tell him that he couldn't tell whose side was winning or losing because he felt like he was simply stuck living in a scenario that was the most perfect proof of God's abandonment. Castiel was going to tell Crowley he shouldn't worry about soldiers defecting to the other side though, because from what he was beginning to gather, neither side could care less about what they were fighting for, as long there were orders to be followed. Even if those orders caused the destruction of their race.

Castiel was going to tell Crowley the angels wanted neither him or Raphael, or were interested in a better way of life. They just wanted a substitute for God. Then, he first became aware of the wetness seeping down his shirt and he was caught before he hit the ground.

\--

Castiel wouldn't be able to tell you how much time it passed between arriving at Crowley's manor, cold and disillusioned, and waking up underneath warm blankets, naked from the waist up save for the clean bandages that had been wrapped around his torso. Cas first took notice of the lightly spicey scent that permeated the room the same as the last time he'd been there. Then the angel opened his eyes gingerly to the sight of Crowley resting beside him, his face in slumber looking far to beatific than it had any right to look. The fireplace was burning and from the glass doors of the terrace behind Crowley a dull blue light shone through the curtains, announcing the dawn.

"Any more holes I should be concerned about?"

Castiel studied Crowley's eyes now open. They were bright so close to firelight. The expression on his face was serious but at the same time softer than the sneer that he'd welcome Cas with. This expression went well with the five o' clock (a. m.?) shadow and the dark grey cotton shirt the demon wore to bed, which showed a peek of the tattoos Cas had pretended not to admire back when they sealed their deal. 

"I think you've patched them all." Cas murmured through a cotton mouth, feeling sleep draw him closer again.

There was a hustle of covers at his side and a part of him was aware of Crowley checking his bandages and changing the ones that needed to be changed. As he sank deeper and deeper into sleep, Cas knew one thing: he was being watched over.

\--

The End.


End file.
